


The Leviathan of Fairy Tail

by dragomaster312



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragomaster312/pseuds/dragomaster312
Summary: Sadness and grief are like water in the ocean. At times, it's calm and other times it crashes violently. All you can do to overcome it, is to swim. A boy named Willy goes through many adventures, while struggling to find out who he is despite his past. Will he swim or drown? I do not own Fairy Tail. Willy by is owned by me. OC x Canon. If you liked what you read, feel free to let me know or show your support on Fanfiction.net. ^^
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail Collections, Fairy Tail Fantasies, Fairy Tail Fave Fics





	1. A Night of Loss

My story begins in the land of Fiore. Quite a long time ago. Yet so much stuff has happened since then, it seemed like forever. It all started back where I grew up. I was born on January 17th, 766, into a sweet family. My Papa and my Mama loved me very much, and I loved them back. We did a lot of things together, just like any other ordinary family. But the one thing that made me feel like my family was unique was swimming. My father and my mom taught me everything they knew, and I soon became the best swimmer in the village. They were happy times, and I felt like the happy times could last forever.

Sadly, it was not to be. It all began on a day that changed my life forever, in the year of X771, when I was five years old, a day filled with sorrow, pain, and, most of all, loss. My name is Willy Falconer, and this is my story. I was in bed, sleeping when I heard the sound of someone yelling. Upon hearing the noise, I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, wondering what was going on. Then a few moments later, my Mama came into the room.

"Willy? Get up. Hurry, son!" she spoke urgently.

"What's wrong, Mama?" I asked her. "There's no time to explain. We have to go. Now."

I was still feeling confused as to what was going on, but I listened to my quietly tip-toed to the back so we wouldn't make any noise. After the coast was clear, we managed to get out the back way of the house. When we got outside, a terrible sight made my eyes wide in fear. The whole village was ablaze with fire. Everyone was running around in a panic, trying to escape. Then I saw something that made me feel scared. As we ran past the house, I saw my father standing in front of three men. They looked scary, and they had weapons. I tried calling out to him, but my mom quickly pulled me along before I had a chance.

"Mama! What about Papa? He's..."

"Don't worry about your father. He'll be fine. We have to run!"

"But Mama..."

Before I could say anything more, my Mama quickly took me into her arms and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, I clung to her, desperate for her not to drop me. I also couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. People were running around everywhere, trying to avoid dying. Then I saw someone try to run. He was running as fast as he could, but then a man wearing a purple cloak with a mask that had a weird symbol came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the chest. I immediately buried my face into my Mama's shoulder, not wanting to see anymore and feeling scared out of my wit. Then suddenly, my Mama bumped into somebody, knocking them down to the ground. It was one of the soldiers that were attacking the village. As soon as he saw my Mama and me, he began to chase us.

"Hey! We got a runner! She's getting away with a boy! After her!"

I held on to my mom tighter, and she ran with everything she had. Eventually, she stopped and took a breather and set me down. I was so scared that I was on the brink of crying. I had a million thoughts going through my mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Mama. What's going on? Why are those people hurting our village? And where's Papa?

My mother didn't say anything. Then she kneeled and spoke to me with her eyes filled with tears.

"Willy... I don't know what's going on. And about your father, he's..." my Mama began to say, but then she grabbed me and covered my mouth. I didn't know why she was doing this, but then I heard the sound of footsteps. From the sound of it, they were close. I was feeling more scared than I ever was before. Then my mom whispered to me again while pointing to a hole in the trunk of the tree.

"Willy. Get in here, okay?"

"But Mama, why...?"

"Please, Willy. Just do it for Mama. Okay?"

I was scared and hesitant, but I did as my Mama told me. I was expecting her to hide with me, but she didn't.

"Mama. Aren't you going to hide here with me?"

"I...I can't, sweetie. Listen. I need you to stay here."

My eyes widened, hearing what my Mama said. Stay here? Without her? There was no way I could do that. It was bad enough that Papa wasn't here, but now my Mama was going to go away too.

"But Mama... what about you?! I don't want to let the bad men get me! Don't leave me!"

"Don't worry. I'll lead those bad men away from you, so they don't hurt you, okay? Stay quiet and don't make a sound until I say it's safe," she told me.

"Mama...!"

Tears were now trickling down my face as my body trembled with my sobs. I didn't want my Mama to leave. Not right now. Then my Mama wrapped her arms around my body, and I noticed that she was crying too. She also kissed me on my forehead.

"It's okay, Willy. It'll be okay. Listen. I want to let you know, that I love you, and I'll always will."

"Mama..."

Before I could say anything more, my Mama gave me one more hug. That was the last hug I ever received from her. Then she took a couple of dead bushes and put them around the hole of the tree so they wouldn't find me. Then my Mama left, leaving me all alone. I watched as she got the soldier's attention and led them away from me. I stayed inside the tree, waiting for my Mama to tell me when it was safe to come out. I was about to come out, but I could still hear the soldiers looking, so I stayed hidden.

I stayed there in the tree waiting and waiting. After waiting for a long time, I noticed some light shining through the bushes. I thought it was the soldiers, but then I realized that it was sunlight. Somehow I managed to stay up all night. I peeked out from my hiding place and looked around. There was nothing, but trees all around. It was also tranquil. Too quiet. I was a little scared with all the quiet, but I quickly put it out of my mind. I had to find my Mama. "Mama! Mama! Where are you?! Mama!" I called out to my Mama, trying to find her, but I couldn't find her. Then after a few feet of walking, I saw her. There she was laying by a tree. I was happy to see her alive. I ran toward her eager to see her again, but then as I grew closer, I realized something was wrong. My Mama wasn't moving.

"Mama? Mama? Wake up. Please wake up."

I went up to her and gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She didn't move. Then I felt something warm in my hand. When I looked at it, my face froze in horror. My hand had something in the last thing I wanted to see, blood. I instinctively stepped back in fear. I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't believe it, I refused to. So I went to get help in the village. I knew that the town was in bad shape, but there had to be some survivors at least. Someone had to have survived in the village, right? Unfortunately, I couldn't have been more wrong. When I got there, I was horrified to see that everything was gone. Everything was now rubble and ash. There wasn't a soul that could be heard or around. I couldn't even see any people or any living thing in there.

"No. No. Hello! Somebody! Anyone!"

I cried out, hoping someone would hear me, but sadly no one answered. I sank to my knees, not believing what I was seeing. I wished that it was all a bad dream, and I wanted to wake up. Unfortunately, it was not a dream. It was Reality. I turned my back to my village and left, not wanting to be there anymore. I didn't know why or how, but I instinctively went back to my Mama's body. She seemed so peaceful lying by the tree. One would assume that she was fast asleep. In a way, she was, but sadly it was the sleep that she won't be waking up.

I walked over to her body, buried my face in her lap, and cried. I knew that she was dead, but I couldn't help it. I lost everything. My entire village, gone in one night, and I was the only survivor. I was practically all alone. Eventually, when I couldn't cry anymore, I knew I had to leave. I couldn't stay there any longer. If I did, it would just break my heart even more. I got up and wiped away most of my tears and started to walk away. I took one last look at my Mama. Then I left never to step foot in my village again.

* * *

**NO POV**

A few minutes after Willy had left the village, a squad of soldiers approached the town. But they weren't like the soldiers from before. They all wore white robes along with blue cloths with an ankh like symbol on it. They were soldiers known as The Rune Knights. They served as a kind of military that worked for The Magic Council. They enforce their ideals of justice and investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They were here to investigate the kidnappings and the killings of villages. When they arrived, a terrible and haunting sight met their eyes.

"Damn it. We were too late," one soldier said. "It's been reduced to rubble."

"Another village completely wiped out. Just like all the others." said another.

"Have we arrived too late then?" said a voice.

The Rune Knights turned as someone stepped out from the group. He was tall, gray-haired, and had a long beard and mustache. This man was Org, one of the members of the magic council.

"I'm afraid so, sir. The village is nothing but rubble," said the first knight.

"And all the adults were slaughtered, and all the children kidnapped," said the second.

"Who could do this? Killing innocent people and kidnapping children?" said Org, his fists tightening in anger. "Are there any survivors?"

"Not from what I can tell by looking. We were just about to search the village for any clues."

"See that you do," said Orc. "If you find anything, please let me know."

The Rune Knights spread out, leaving Org by himself. He walked around the village, taking in all the destruction that had just occurred the other night. The mere sight of it made his blood boil and, at the same time, feel pity for the people that lived here.

"So many lives were lost. And as usual, there's not a single child to be found. Just like all the other towns and villages we've come across. Who could be doing this, and why are they taking children?"

Then a Rune Knight came up to Org, disturbing his train of thought.

"Sir! We found a house near the edge of the village! It seems to be the only one that has suffered minimal damage."

"Have there been any bodies found there?"

"Yes. Two males, sir."

"I see. Take me to the house. We must look for any clues we can find as to who did this."

"Yes, sir."

Soon Org was standing in front of a particular house. The house was pretty much intact, other than a broken door. The bodies found covered in tarps. Org didn't want to see them any more than he had to, so he moved on to inside the house. Inside everything was a mess. Debris, glass, and other things lay everywhere. The Rune Knights were searching the house, trying to find anything they can use as a clue. Org walked in about to help the Rune Knights search when he felt something crunch under his foot. He noticed that he had stepped on something. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a young man with light tan skin with short black hair, a woman with white skin with long black hair, and a small young boy who looked to be about three years old. When Org saw the photo, he couldn't help but feel sadness and pity. The family seemed so happy in the picture. Then another Rune Knight came into the room.

"Sir. We found another body in the forest on the other side of the village — one female. Also, we found some footprints close to the body. We believe they belong to a child."

"A child?"

Org looked at the Rune Knight in surprise as he straightened up. "Take me there. I want to see this for myself."

"Yes, sir."

Org walked out of the house and went with the Rune Knight. As he walked out, he caught of glimpse of one of the male bodies. It was a quick look, but he saw who it was. It was the man from the photo he found.

"No doubt about it. Just like the photo."

"Sir? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Moments later, Org was standing in front of the body that was lying against the tree in the forest. A couple of the Knights were searching the area around the body and inspecting the footprints. Org recognized the shape of the woman as well.

"This woman. She must have been the wife of the man in front of the house," he thought.

"How long have the footprints been here?" asked Org.

"I say they're fresh from this morning. Based on the footprints, I say this woman was a mom protecting her kid. She hid the kid in this tree, and then whoever attacked the village killed the woman. Which would mean..."

Suddenly the woman began to stir, and then she opened her eyes.

"Sir! She's, she's still alive!"

"What?! Get the medics now! We need to help her!" said Org urgently. "Yes, sir!"

Org immediately went to the woman's side while the soldiers went for help. "Ma'am. Can you hear me?" asked Org, holding her hand.

"Please... please help me..." the woman said weakly.

"Don't try to talk. Save your strength," said Org. "The medical team is on the way. You're going to be fine."

The woman looked at Org, and weakly shook her head. "No... It's too late. I already know I'm not going to make it. Listen, I need you to help me. You need to find my son; he's all alone. Please find him, and protect him."

Org stared at the woman, then he nodded. "Very well. As a member of the magic council, I won't rest till I find your son."

The woman smiled as tears began streaming her pale cheeks.

"Thank you... thank you... and... when you find him... please tell him... that his mother... will always...love him..."

After that, the hand that Org was holding went limp, and the woman's blue eyes slowly closed for the final time. She was gone. Then the soldiers came back with medics.

"Sir, we brought the..." "It's too late," Org said. "She's dead."

"Damn it," said the medic. "I'm sorry, sir. If we arrived a lot sooner..."

"Don't blame yourselves," said Org standing up. "She probably would have died either way."

Org closed his eyes and burned what the woman said to him into his memory.

"I never thought it was possible," he whispered. "but now I'm sure. There's someone who survived. A young boy no less."

"Are you sure there was no one else that could have possibly have been here?" he asked a soldier behind him.

"I don't know," said the knight. "It is possible, though. There are footprints by the body, and we found tears on the dress of the woman. We're taking samples just in case."

Then he pulled out the photo and looked at it. Two of the people that were in the picture were found dead. The only one that was still missing was the child. Org couldn't believe it, but it was possible. A child had survived the onslaught of the village. Not only that, he was all alone without anyone to take care of him.

"As soon as you wrap things up, make sure all the bodies here get proper burials. After that, we're heading back. And I'm calling for a search for a missing child."

"But sir, we don't know what the child looks like, let alone where he or she is."

"Don't worry. Leave that part to me. For now, focus on your orders. I'm heading back to the council."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Org left the Rune Knights to their work while he went by himself. He pulled out the photo he found and looked at it. Then he looked up at the sky. The wind blew at his beard, making it fly in the wind. Then his form slowly began to fade away until it was gone entirely.


	2. A Chance Rescue

_ _

It's been a couple of hours since I left the village. I had been walking for quite a distance. I don't even remember how long I've been walking, and personally, I didn't even care. I was still feeling the shock and depression of losing my Mama, my Papa, and my entire village. I didn't have a home nor a family, so it wasn't like I had anywhere to go. I just walked. As I walked, I thought about all the good times I had in my village.

I could well remember going shopping with my Mama. I would help her get the stuff we needed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She would also read me stories about different wizards and heroes that would fight for justice and protecting their friends or families. She would even care for me whenever I was sad or hurt myself. Her smile would always reassure me make me feel safe and would always remind me that she would always be there for me, no matter what the cost.

Then I thought about my father. I remember how he taught me how to swim, and he and I would fish together. I would have a great time helping him fish and improve my swimming skills. I remember how much fun I had, playing in the water with him. I would play with the creatures I met and explore the seas finding many different things. He was a bit silly at times and would always make some mistakes like getting a small fish or falling into the water, but he'd shrug it off with a laugh, and that would always make me laugh too. It made me feel that he was the greatest and funniest Papa I've ever had.

I felt so happy back then being with my Mama and Papa. It was hard to believe that all those happy times suddenly came to an end. I could never have predicted that anything like that would happen to them. Now I would never see my Mama or my Papa ever again, and I no longer had a home.

My eyes began to water with tears, and once more, began falling on my face. I missed my Mama and my Papa terribly. I wanted them to be here with me. I wanted to see their faces and tell me that everything will be okay. Reassure me that even though things were terrible right now, they would be okay. Sadly, it would never happen again. Then I tripped over something, snapping me out of my train of thought. I winced in pain as I turned to what tripped me, which turned out to be a tree root.

"Ow! Stupid, dumb root." I mumbled.

I felt a little irritated, wanting to kick the root that tripped me, but then I realized that there would be no point, so I pulled myself up, and I continued to walk through the forest trying to forget about the thoughts that were going through my mind. I walked, and I walked and walked some more. I walked past trees, bushes, and a couple of animals too. Some of the animals looked at me curiously, trying to figure out what I was or what I was doing walking around like this. Others were a bit frightened and immediately ran off, thinking that I was some kind of predator unaware that I was a defenseless child.

Then after walking for what seemed like forever, I noticed that the sun began to set, which meant that it was going to be dark soon. Not only that, but my stomach began to feel empty, and I was growing tired. I then decided to call it a day and to get some sleep. I looked around, trying to find a place to sleep for the night. Then I saw a small flat area by a tree, the ground looked soft, and it was free of any bugs or any other creatures. Also, if it rained, the leaves tree above would provide some form of shelter. It wasn't anything like a bed or a house, but it would have to do.

I lay down on the ground on my side, trying to make myself comfortable. I then tried closing my eyes while breathing slowly to lull myself to sleep. But unfortunately, I couldn't. I still had my parents' death in my thoughts, remembering my Papa's silhouette as my Mama carried me to safety, and my Mama's last moments before she left, and the burned destruction of my former village.

I could feel my eyes watering with tears again. I felt so scared being all alone like this. All alone without a roof over my head, a bed, without anyone to be there for me when I wake up, and not being with my parents, not to mention that I was tired and hungry. It made me wonder; how was I going to survive? Where was I going to live now? One thing's for sure; if I didn't find a place to live or any form of civilization, there was a strong possibility that I would not survive.

I still couldn't believe that all of this was happening to me. It felt like some nightmare that I wanted to wake up from, but I couldn't. And the more I thought about my parents, the sadder I became.

"Mama... Papa..." I sobbed. "I miss you so much... And I wanna go home..."

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, my eyes eventually slowly closed as I cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the leaves under the tree. To another person, the sun shining and the birds chirping meant the start of a brand new day. Sadly for me, it would be a different kind of day. It meant another day for surviving and trying to find civilization and food. I got up and looked around, still seeing nothing but trees. Then I started walking again, still feeling saddened and alone. It didn't matter where I was going; I just wanted to get out of the forest as soon as I could.

I once again walked past trees, animals, and even more trees and animals, wandering. Then as I walked on, I saw some animals that caught my attention. Some were single parents with their babies, and some were parents with multiple babies. I couldn't help but feel envious towards them. Here I was all alone, and they were together happy families. It made me feel even more sad about everything that had happened. I walked a little faster, not wanting to see a constant reminder of how alone I was. I could also feel my eyes water again, but I pressed on.

Eventually, after walking for who knows how many miles, I came close to the edge of the forest. Seeing this, I ran towards it, reaching the end, happy to be out of the woods. I was now looking at some rocky wasteland. From where I was standing, I was on a small cliff that led to a plain filled with rocks and boulders. It wasn't too high, but it was somewhat of a steep slope. I walked along the edge to hoping to find some way down, or at least a safe way down. My eyes were still filled with tears from my crying, so they made my eyes itch a little. I rubbed them to get them out of my eyes, which made me a bit unaware of where I was looking.

Suddenly, I felt the ground give away underneath my foot. Next thing I knew, I was falling down the cliff. I rolled and tumbled down, feeling pain rock my body everywhere. I was like a rolling boulder going down that cliff. I soon rolled to the bottom of the slope and came to a stop by slamming into a small soft hill hard. I gasped as I felt the wind getting knocked out of me as I clung to the rock. I struggled as I tried to get up, but I was still hurting and dazed from the impact.

Suddenly I felt the hill move underneath me, and I heard a groan. Then the hill started to rise with me on top of it. I immediately jumped out of it and rolled to the side. I looked up to see that the hill that I landed on wasn't a hill at all. It was a big, beast-like creature. It was large, walked with four legs, and about 10 feet tall. It also had big paws that had large sharp claws at the end and jagged teeth that could pierce and rip my flesh to my bones in a few seconds. The one thing that made me scared, was it's red eyes that burned in anger.

One thing was for sure; the creature was not happy. I would assume that it was mad that I accidentally woke it up from its nap. The beast growled at me, making my blood go cold in fear, and my face paled like a ghost. It slowly began to sneak towards me, eager to have me for lunch as payback for waking it up. I backed away from it slowly, not daring to make any sudden movements. Then to make matters worse, I found my back up against a rock, trapping like a rat. The creature came closer and closer growling and licking its chops. I had to move and get away from this thing. If I didn't do something soon, I was going to be mincemeat.

The creature leaped and gunned straight for me with its claws raised, and its teeth bared. At the last moment with reflexes I didn't know I had, I immediately jumped out of the way, making the creature smack its face on the rock with a thud. Then I immediately climbed over the rock and broke into a run, running as fast as my little feet could carry me. I had to take this chance to get away before the creature could recover. The beast managed to get back up and saw me running for my life. It started chasing after me, not wanting his prey to get away. I could it's footsteps right behind me, but I kept on running. I zig-zagged past boulders and around corners hoping to give it the slip, but all I did was slow it down a little. My legs felt weak, and they felt like they were going to give, but I kept on running.

Then there was trouble. Out of all the things that could make things worse for me, this happened. I tripped. I tripped on, of all things, a rock, making me fall flat on the ground. Before I could try to get up again, the creature pounced and pinned me to the ground with its big paws. I was now totally scared out of my wits. I screamed in fear and its pain. I kicked, and I struggled to break free from its grip, but the creature was too massive. The creature looked at me with its eyes shining victoriously.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

I screamed, but sadly no one could hear me. The creature began to drool, getting it's saliva all over me, eager to have me for its lunch. I fought with all my strength, and I screamed even more, but it was futile. The creature opened its mouth really to ready to go for the kill. I closed my eyes and looked away, not wanting to see the creature's face before I died.

I waited for the creature to make its move to bite my face off, or probably bite my neck, but then, a giant thundering noise shook the whole area like a meteor hitting the earth. Then everything was quiet. Not even the creature made no noise after the sudden quake. I carefully opened one eye to see that the beast froze for some reason. I couldn't see what it was looking at due to its large body, but I can tell that for some reason that the creature was frozen in fear like I was a few moments ago. Then suddenly, it immediately got off of me and ran for the hills with its tail between its legs. I watched as the creature ran off into the distance out of sight.

"It... it ran away? From what?"

I would soon get an answer to my question. For right there and then, a shadow cast over me. I instinctively gulped as I felt the fear in my body once again. My body began to tremble like a leaf, and I felt a cold sweat on my back. I slowly turned around, and I saw why the creature ran away. When I saw what it was, my eyes went big as saucers, and my jaw dropped.

It was big, tall, lizard-like, and its entire body had blue scales, and four legs with black claws webbed between the toes and a pair of giant wings. Its head was round with two horns on top of its head with a small black sail running along its spine to its tail. The thing that made my heart stop was that it had a pair of golden eyes with a slit down the middle staring right at me. I didn't think I would have believed it if I had seen it with my own eyes. My Mama and Papa have read me stories about them, but I didn't think they existed.

I was looking at a living, breathing, dragon.


	3. Aquadia

I don't know what happened after that, but when I came to, I was lying on the ground staring up at a rocky ceiling with stalactites. There was also sunlight coming from a big hole in the ceiling. From the looks of things, I was inside of a cave. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out where I was and how I got here, but nothing really came to mind.

Then it slowly started to come back to me. I was attacked by that creature from before and it was about to kill me. Then the creature ran away and then I saw a dragon. A dragon?

"There's no way... I couldn't have seen a dragon...could I?" I thought to myself.

I've heard tales about dragons from people and books, but all the people, as well as the books, say that they were just a myth. So it was possible that I could have dreamt of being attacked by that creature and being saved by that dragon. Then again, I didn't dream about everything else. I pinched myself on my arm just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. As I did, I felt a prickle of pain go through where I pinched. Therefore, I wasn't dreaming.

Then I heard the sound of flapping wings. There were coming closer and closer to where I was. I instinctively got scared and hid behind a couple of rocks. Then a gust of wind blew through the caves. After that, I heard a loud thump that shook the entire cave and after a quick second, the shaking stopped. I nervously peeped out from behind the rock and I saw it.

There it was. The same blue dragon I saw that saved me from that creature before. A real live dragon as plain as day.

"So... I just wasn't dreaming. The dragon that saved me... was real. I don't... believe it..."

The dragon had just touched down in the cave went to the far corner of the cave, carrying a large fish in its mouth. It set the fish on the ground and grabbed a large stick. It seemed to be doing something with the fish. I tried to get a look at what it was doing, but I couldn't tell.

The dragon took the stick and put it through the fish. Then the dragon put the spearing fish on a stick next to the pile of sticks. From the looks of things, the dragon seemed to be getting ready to cook the fish over a fire. The dragon took two big boulders and began rubbing them together trying to make a spark to make the fire. It took a few tries, but it managed to get the fire going.

This surprised me. I never thought a dragon would be smart enough to build a fire. Not to mention that it didn't bother using its fire breath. To be honest from what my Mama told me in books she read for bedtime stories, the dragons in the stories were violent, scary, and breathe fire. This one was nothing the like those dragons. It was smarter and different from the others. Vastly different.

Suddenly the dragon looked around turning its head back and forth. It seemed that it was looking for something. It sniffed around with its enormous snout trying to find whatever it was looking for. At first, I couldn't figure out what it was looking for, but then it came to where I was laying on a few minutes ago. Then my eyes widened. I realized that it was looking for me and I could think of one reason why. To have me for breakfast along with its fish.

"That must have been why it saved me," I thought fearfully. " It didn't want that other creature to get me first she could have me for herself!"

The mere thought of it made me tremble with fright and my eyes wide with horror. I think I would have preferred the creature from before. I had to get out of this cave before that dragon had a chance to find me. I looked around trying to find a possible escape route. I couldn't obviously couldn't get out through the roof because it was too high and there weren't any other openings inside from what I could tell.

Then I saw my escape route. There was an opening on the other side of the cave on my left. If I played my cards right, I should be able to sneak past the dragon and get out of here before it had a chance to find me. I waited until the dragon had it's back turned. Then while making sure to stay hidden behind the rocks, I quietly tip-toed towards the entrance to the cave. The dragon was still searching as I quietly made my way towards the entrance of the cave.

Little by little, step by step, the entrance of the cave grew closer and closer and it seemed that I was gonna make it. Then as I went past a boulder, a little piece of the rock I passed fell. When it hit the ground, the sound echoed around the cave. To make things worse, the dragon heard it and looked towards my direction. I quickly hid behind the boulder and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. I broke into a cold sweat and my heart was beating like a jackhammer and was so loud, anyone could have heard it.

I felt the dragon's footsteps coming towards me making the ground tremble. I stayed hiding behind the rock trembling like a leaf, praying that the dragon wouldn't find me. I tried to move, but I was too frozen in fear to do much of anything. Then a shadow crossed over me and the rock I was hiding behind was suddenly lifted from behind me. Right then and there, I bolted. I ran out from my hiding place and headed towards the entrance if the cave with every ounce of energy I had. If could just make it outside the cave, I'd could at least find cover and lose the dragon.

Suddenly I felt something grab my shirt by the back and then I was lifted into the air. Next thing I knew, I was in front of the dragon's face. It stared at me with it's big golden that seemed to be searching through my soul. I struggled and thrashed and tried to get free, but it was no use. I was caught. I had no way out and there was nothing I could do.

"No! Please! Don't eat me, Mr. Dragon! I don't want to be eaten!" I cried hysterically.

The dragon stared at me. Then to my shock and surprise, it spoke with a feminine English voice.

"Hey! That's Miss Dragon to you!"

I immediately stopped struggling and just stared blankly at the dragon. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You... you can talk?"

"Of course I can," she replied. "I swear. You humans are always so shocked over the littlest of things. Not to mention you always assume the worst and are easily frightened. You practically fainted when I saved you from that beast after all."

"I... I... fainted?" I asked a little surprised as to what she was telling me.

" Yes. You poor dear. The moment you saw me, you went and fainted on me. I felt terribly bad for giving you such a scare even though I was only trying to help you, so I carried you were back in my cave to make sure you were alright. And don't worry, I'm not going to eat you."

"R-really?"

" Of course. Personally, I'd rather eat fish. It's good for the brain you know. In fact, I was just about to help myself to some of the fish I just caught. Would you care to join me? You must be starving."

At first, I was gonna decline because I still felt a little uneasy, but then my stomach started rumbling over the mention of food. It has been a while since I last ate, so I guess some food couldn't hurt.

"Um...OK... I guess I am a little hungry."

"Splendid!"

The dragon carried me over to where the fish was being cooked and gently set me down. Then she sat next to me. As we both waited for the fish to cook, I couldn't help but stare at her. It almost was like a dream, but this dream was real. I was sitting next to a real live dragon. A friendly and talking one at that. I was still feeling a little scared, but at the same time, I felt awed and curious by the sight of her. The dragon happened to notice me staring at her and she smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

"No. Nothing. It's just that... are you really a dragon?" I asked.

"Of course my dear," she chuckled. "I'm as real as real can get."

" So... do you breathe fire and all that stuff?"

"Oh heavens no. That's more of my friend Igneel's specialty. He is a fire dragon after all." she replied.

" Fire dragon? You mean... there are other dragons besides you?" I wondered.

" Yes. Although that was a long time ago," she said. " You certainly are a curious little boy aren't you?"

"Sorry. It's just... I've always been told that dragons were a myth. I never thought I'd get to meet one. A talking one at that." I said with a sight blush on my face.

The dragon smiled.

"Well, I've never expected to be talking with a human either. I guess that makes us even," she smiled.

Then she took a look at the fish and inspected it. She looked at it every which way to make sure that it was thoroughly cooked.

"Hmm. It looks like it's ready," she mumbled. "Now then, let's eat shall we?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, I helped myself to the fish that the dragon cooked for me. It looked a little weird at first, but after taking a bite, I couldn't help but eat to my heart's content. It was like I was tasting food for the first time ever. It was so good! I've eaten fish like this before, but nothing like this. Soon my belly was full and my hunger was nothing more but a distant memory.

"(sigh) That was good."

"Have you had your fill?" she asked me happy that I was able to eat something.

"Yes. I have. Thank you for the food, Ms. Dragon."

"My pleasure," smiled the dragon. "You must not have eaten in days. I've never seen a human eat that much before."

"Yeah. I guess I was."

"I also take it that you really like fish?"

"Oh yes! My Mama and Papa sometimes make fish for dinner. Fish is my favorite food."

" I see," the dragon replied. "Say, since you've asked me a lot of questions, mind if I ask you one?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well for starters, what's a young boy like yourself doing out here all alone? Don't you have any family around?"

My eyes widened a little at the dragon's question. Then my memories of my parents flashed in my mind. Then the memories of what happened to them and my village came too. Just remembering them made me feel depressed again. It made me miss them terribly again and it made my heart ache with sadness. I didn't realize it at the time, but tears once again began to stream down my face. Then, the dragon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Are you all right little one? You're crying."

I looked up at the dragon who now looked at me with a look of concern on her face. I didn't know what to say to her. All I could do was look at her with my tear stained eyes. The dragon and I stared at each other in silence. Finally, the dragon used it's claw to gently wipe away my tears. which made me flinch a little. She looked at me and spoke kindly to me.

"There, there. It's okay. It would seem that you went through a terrible ordeal. I don't know what happened nor do I could comprehend what you're going through, but I can at least try to lessen the pain."

At that moment, I broke down crying. I just cried and I cried and I cried. The dragon gently rubbed her snout against me in comfort and I hugged it while still crying. A few moments later after I calmed down a little, I told the dragon what had happened with my village and to my parents. As I told the story, the dragon sat there giving me her utmost attention.

"I see. So your parents, as well as your whole village, were all killed?" she asked me.

"Yes (sniff). It's... it's not fair. What have my parents done to die? (sniff) Why didn't I go with my Mama?! It's all my fault. (sob)"

"There, there now. It's not your fault little one. It's not anyone's fault," the dragon spoke gently. "You've never could have predicted that it was going to happen so please stop blaming yourself. Now, listen well little one."

I looked up at the dragon with tears running down my cheeks.

"I know that it's very painful to lose someone you care about, but it's all a part of the circle of life little one," she continued. "We may wish that we could stay with the people we care about forever, but not all of us are together in the end. I know this very well. I've lost vast amounts of my kind that were my friends as well."

"But... what should I do?" I sniffled. " I miss everyone so much."

"And I you'll always miss them, but there's one that you have to keep in mind. They may be gone, but they'll always be with you in your heart. I guess in a sense, you'll never be separated. For you are a part of each other."

The words that the dragon said to me slowly mended the pain in my heart. I still felt the pain, but I felt a little better. Then the dragon spoke to me again.

"Little one? Let me ask you something. Do you have a place to stay or to call home?"

"No."

"Well then, how about you stay here with me?"

My eyes snapped open upon hearing the dragon's request. Then I looked back up at the dragon you had a kind smile on her face.

"You... want me to stay here? With you?"

"Of course," she replied. "In fact, I can be your Mama if you wish. I've always wanted to raise a son of my own. Besides, I'd feel most terrible if I left a little boy like you all alone by yourself. Especially since you're in need of someone to take care of you."

I just stared at her dumbly like she said something completely outrageous.

"But... are you sure? I mean... are you sure you want someone like me? I mean... we just met and stuff."

"Of course I do. I always could use some company around here. We may have only just met, but I feel a special connection with us. I can't explain it, but... it's something special. I would be honored by being your Mama."

Once again, my eyes started welling up in tears and my heart began to ache. This time, they weren't tears of sorrow or aches of pain. They were feelings of something else. Happiness. As tears streamed down on my face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. Thank you. Please... let me stay with you."

"Then it's decided then."

The dragon grinned and nuzzled her snout up against me and I hugged her snout.

"Oh! That reminds me," the dragon suddenly replied. "Where are my manners? If I'm going to be your new Mama, I'm going to have to know my son's name. May I ask for your name little one?"

"My name is Willy. Willy Falconer, Ms. Dragon." I said.

"Willy Falconer? What a unique name you have," said the dragon. "Well then Willy, from this moment on, as of now, you are now the son of the water dragon, Aqaudia."


	4. A Warm Feeling

Ever since that day, when I first met Aquadia, my life finally started turning in the opposite direction for the better. It took a while, but I got used to living with her. She may have been a dragon, but she was kind and delightful to be with, just like any other Mom. She made sure I was well fed, well taken care of, and she also taught me how to be kind. She also taught me how to read a little and also how to fish even better. Yep, Aquadia was the best mom I ever had, even though she adopted me.

One thing was for sure, sleeping in a cave took some time getting used to, but eventually, I got used to it. Sometimes I would sleep on Aquadia, like on her back, other times on her wing, but my favorite place to sleep was on top of her head. I didn't know why, but it felt comfy sleeping on her head. It made me feel safe.

The cave we lived in was close to the coast, which was a lot farther where I originally lived. However, being close to the ocean like this meant that I could do what I always wanted to do ever since I was little and what I always loved to do. Swim. When I first saw it, I was thrilled to be close by it since I was a swimmer and all. Aquadia knew this too. Whenever she would go out to get fish for food, she would bring me along and help her fish. At first, I felt a little awkward since it had been a while since I swam, and I usually swam with my parents, but eventually, I opened up and enjoyed swimming, especially with her.

It had now been two years since I started living with Aquadia. I was now seven years old. I was slightly taller than I was before, and my hair was a little bit longer. My fishing skills had improved because I had been doing this for so long, and I was sure that I was an even better swimmer than before.

I was standing on the rocks waiting for my prey to come within my sight. Then, I saw something move in the water. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and I saw it. A great big fish was swimming right in front of me. It looked so big and juicy, that it would make a fine meal for the night. I waited for the fish to come closer, not daring to make a sound. Then just as the fish was close enough, I pounced and dove into the water! The surface of the water rippled as I plunged into the water. Then there was silence. Then I popped out of the water holding the fish by the fin. It was a tough fight catching it, but I was victorious.

"Phew! This one put up a fight! But I managed to catch it! Wait, till Mama sees this!"

And so with my prize looped behind my back, I headed back to the cave eager to show my Mama. The fish was a little heavy, but it wasn't a problem for me. Over the years, I've gotten used to fishing for myself and carrying my own load. Usually, my Mama did the fishing to provide me with food. But I learned to fend for myself.

Soon, I approached the cave where we lived. I ran towards it eager to show off my fish. But as I approached, I heard my Mama talking.

"Oh my goodness, hahaha. That's Igneel for you. Always a stubborn one."

I also heard another voice. A voice that I never heard before.

"Hahaha. Yes. That one's quite stubborn and a hot head to match."

Hearing the voices made me curious as to who my Mama was talking to, so I walked in the cave. There was my Mama sitting in the middle, talking to what looked like a giant ball of green light right in front of her, and somehow the ball of green light was talking to her.

"Mama? Who are you talking to?" I called out.

"Oh! Willy! You're home," she said. "Come, come. There someone who I want you to meet."

I walked over to my Mama, and the ball of light floated down until it was right in front of me.

"Is this the one that you were talking about, Aquadia? The boy you found?" the ball of light asked.

"Yes, he is. This is my dear son, Willy Falconer. Willy, I would like you to meet a very dear friend of mine, Grandeeney. She's another dragon just like me, although you can't tell at the moment since she's a ball of light right now."

"Wow! Another dragon. Nice to meet you, Ms. Grandeeney," I replied while politely bowing.

Grandeeney chuckled. "Such a polite young boy. Aquadia's told me a lot about you."

"She has?" I wondered.

"Yes. She has told me that you're a very nice young boy who loves to swim and a very adorable and handsome young man to boot."

I instinctively felt hot in the face, and I could feel my face going red from Grandeeney's compliment. "Th-thank you very much," I spoke timidly.

Aquadia chuckled. "I told you he's adorable, and he's a natural-born swimmer and fisherman."

"Really?" Grandeeney spoke, sounding impressed.

"Oh yeah," I joined in, showing off the fish I caught. "Take a look at the fishy I caught. It was tough, but I managed to catch it."

"Wow. That's a pretty big fish you got there," said Grandeeney. "And you caught it all by yourself?"

"Yup," I said, grinning with pride.

"That's my Willy," said Aquadia, who also sounded proud. "Hey. Why don't you put the fish aside and get it ready for your dinner tonight? Me and Grandeeney have something to talk about, dragon stuff you see."

"Sure thing Mama," I said.

I was a little puzzled about what she would want to talk about with Grandeeney, but I didn't pay much attention. I did what I was told and carried my prize to be washed so I could eat it for dinner.

* * *

NO POV

Aquadia and Grandeeney watched as Willy carried his fish to get it ready for dinner. Then Granbdeeney spoke to Aqaudia.

"He certainly is everything you said he would be. Very kind and sweet."

"Of course," replied Aquadia. "After all, I raised him to be that way."

Grandeeney chuckled, and she paused for a moment. Then she spoke again.

"So, how have you been holding up for these past few years?" asked Grandeeney. It's been a while since that incident occurred."

"I know. You don't have to beat around the bush Grandeeney," said Aquadia. "I know you came here to talk to me about the you-know-what. After all, it's all I've been thinking about since the last time I've seen you."

"I assumed so. You know, it's been quite a while since then," Grandeeney said. "I still can't believe that you managed to survive this long. It's quite a miracle."

Aquadia looked at her claw and clenched it. "Maybe so, but that's because I've managed to stay alive through sheer willpower," she said, quietly. "It's only luck that I have made it this far. Luck that's slowly starting to run out."

Grandeeney was silent; then, she spoke in a low voice so Willy couldn't hear them. "You do realize that no one blames you know. It couldn't have been your fault."

"I know," said Aquadia, who was now looking a little sad. "But I still can't help but feel that it was my fault that things turned out the way they were. If I hadn't had gone and said what I did, none of this would be happening."

"Please stop blaming yourself," said Grandeeney. "You were just trying to do what was right. You could have never predicted that it would happen."

Aquadia hung her head and looked even more depressed than ever. Grandeeney floated in front of her.

"Listen to me, Aquadia," spoke Grandeeney. "Do you still believe what you told me back then? What you said about the humans?"

"Yes. I do. With all my heart," Aquadia replied.

"Then that's good enough," said Grandeeney. "I still believe what you said before, and so does Igneel and all the other dragons that sided with us. And that's never going to change any time soon."

Aquadia looked at the ball of light, and even though it was just a ball of light, she could swear that she could see Grandeeney smiling with a kind grin on her face. That made her feel much better. "Grandeeney, my friend. You always know just what to say, don't you?" she said with a smile.

"I've been told that,' she smiled. "But other times, I've been known as a smart aleck."

"That's because you like to poke at people's personal weak spots, and tease them," Aquadia laughed.

The two then had a good laugh. After that, Grandeeney spoke again.

"So, have you decided on him, after all?" the ball of light asked.

"Not exactly," replied Aquadia. "I'm still thinking about it because I'm still not very sure,:

"I think he would be perfect," Grandeeney said. "In a way, he's just like you, like he was your actual son. If I had anyone to choose, I would choose him."

"That may be so, but that's up to him," said Aquadia. "I'll let him decide if he wants to or not."

"Very well," said Grandeeney. "Be sure to keep me posted then. I'll contact you a little later and check on you. Until then, I'll see you later, my friends, and don't forget about that date. There's not much time."

"I know," said Aquadia. "I won't forget. Take care. Till we meet again."

And with that, the ball of light floated away, leaving Aquadia alone. She looked up at the ceiling of her cave deep in thought. Then she muttered to herself.

"It's currently the year 773," she hummed in thought. "Willy's been living with me for two years now, and he's seven years old. Should he be the one?"

The blue dragon crossed her arms, and thought and thought, and thought some more. Then she heard Willy call her.

"Mama! I'm going to start the fire so I can make my dinner!"

"Oh. Coming, Willy!" Aquadia called back. "But I'll start the fire! Don't do it yourself!"

* * *

Willy's POV

A little later, Aquadia and I were waiting for our fish to cook. As I waited, I noticed something. I took a glance at Aquadia, and I could see that she was deep in thought about something. I wondered why, so I asked her.

"Mama? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh. Nothing really," replied the dragon. "I was just deep in thought about something."

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked again.

"Just...some things, Willy," Aquadia said. "Just some things."

I didn't understand what she meant, nor did I pry, so I went back to waiting for my fish. Then feeling impatient, I reached out and grabbed my fish. As soon as I did, I felt my hand sizzle and feel hot. I yelled in pain, and I retracted my hand. Aquadia snapped out of her thinking gaze upon hearing me and rushed to my side.

"Willy! Are you okay?!"

"Owie! My hand! It burns!" I cried with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Aquadia said. "Here, let me see it."

Sniffling, I held up my hand so she could see it. It was red and looked like it was about to blister. It hurt so bad, that I felt like it was going to burn off.

Aquadia inspected it, and then she smiled kindly to me."It's okay. Mama will make it better for you," she soothed. "Just keep still, okay?"

I answered with a sniffle and a nod. Aquadia gently placed the tip of her claw on my hand very gently, and suddenly, it started to emit a glow in a bright blue color. The light slowly enveloped my hand until it was glowing as well. The burning feeling on my hand was slowly disappearing as if the pain was ebbing out. Soon, the pain disappeared completely. I looked at my hand and saw that my burn was gone, completely healed.

"Wow! My hand! It's all better!" I gasped in amazement.

"There we go," Aquadia said. "Try to be a little more careful, okay?"

"How did you do that, Mama?!" I asked. "That was so cool!"

"It's nothing special, Willy. I just used a healing spell. That's all," said Aquadia.

"A healing spell? You mean like magic?" I asked, now feeling curious.

"Yes," she replied. "Have you ever seen magic before?"

"Nuh-uh. I've only heard of magic from the stories my parents read to me," I told her. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I see," Aquadia said, staring. "And what did you think when I used my magic to heal you?"

"It felt different! And warm, too," I said, trying to give her my honest opinion. "It was like something was wrapping me in a blanket of love and kisses and stuff!"

Aquadia seemed to be surprised after hearing my response. Then she gave me a big toothless grin.

"Is that so? Thank you very much, Willy," Aqaudia, chuckling a little. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome, Mama," I smiled. "Now, could you help me cool down my fish so I could eat it?" I asked, feeling hungry.

"Of course," Aquadia smiled as she grabbed my fish and blew on it to cool it down.

A little later, after we ate, we got ready for bed. I climbed on top of Aquadia and settled down on my sleeping spot on top of her head. I closed my eyes, and I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what my Mama did to heal my hand. I thought it was neat that my Mama could use magic, but I wanted to learn how to use magic myself. I would have asked my Mama to teach me, but I didn't know how to ask her. Then my Mama suddenly spoke.

"Willy?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mama. What is it?" I answered.

"Did you like my magic?" Aquadia asked, repeating the question.

"Oh yeah. I did. I loved how warm it was," I said. Then, I plucked up courage and told Aquadia what I wanted to say to her. "To be honest, I'd love to learn that magic if I could."

"Really? I'll have to think about that," hummed Aquadia. "Until then, it's time to get some sleep, little one."

"All right then. Night Mama," I said, as I let out a small yawn. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Willy. Sweet dreams," said Aquadia.

I made myself comfy on my Mama's head by wiggling around a bit, and after a while, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**NO POV**

Aquadia closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but for some reason, she couldn't. She was still thinking about what she and Grandeeney had discussed and about Willy and about what Willy said about her magic.

**_"I think he would be perfect. In a way, he's just like you. If I had to be anyone to choose, I would choose him."_ **

**_"_ To be honest, I'd love to learn that magic if I could."**

Aquadia stayed awake for a while longer. Then as she was falling asleep, she made up her mind.

"I'll ask him tomorrow. My legacy lies in his decision."


End file.
